Heraldry
Heraldry of Daventry The arms of the kingdom comes in slightly different forms but always includes two 'supporters' standing unicorn on one side, and a standing lion on the other. If it is an oval between the two 'supporters' often there is a stylized "K and Q" overlapping each other, or in some cases a stylized D for daventry inside the oval (as per the insignia on Daventry's flagship in KQ6). The royal signet ring contains the lion-and-unicorn arms of Daventry. Some versions of this heraldry appear on stonework or in gold and the lion and unicorn supporting a stylized KQ (with the K inside of the Q), the top 'helm' is a stylized crown, and a stylized compartment that flows beneath like a flowing river, or streaks of wind. The royal sigil for the nation is represented by the gyrfalcon. Another major symbol that appears on tapestries is a stylized golden (or white with golden outlineKQ4 AGI intro) Crown of Daventry with three points often on a field of violet. A tapestry representing this has hung behind the throne at various points in the kingdom's history. There are a couple of coat of arms but exact meanings are not clear. One that may represent Edward's dynasty (existing on the walls at the time of his death, and later), and now Graham's as he was the adopted heir to the kingdom. Two of the heraldric shields weaved into purple tapestries that hung to each side (or at least to the leftside) of the throne. The crest is divided into three fields divided by two parallel slanting lines ('parte per bend'https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/48/43/1d/48431d409b107288f7be14a89d5913db.jpg): the top in violet and later red (violet perhaps represting edward, and red representing Graham'), the middle in gold, and the bottom in a kind of turquoise-green. Two red dots or red crosses, one or the other rests inside the turquoise field.KQ1SCI, KQ4 The original tapestries with the shield with top violet field were removed soon after King Graham became kingKQ2, but were up not long after Alexander returned to the catle with the rescued Rosella, but replaced with the red field.KQ4SCI intro Another variant of the later version has white pale with two blue lines, with red on the top and turquoise on the bottom with two short horizontal red lines (one on top of the other).KQ4AGI intro The one on the right-side of the throne, maybe split in half down the middle ('parte per pale'). With the color turquoise on the left, and the color gold on the right. A variant coat of arms that appears a tapestry/banner contains a stylized and squished crown as the helm. The crown has five points with three middle points standing out with knobs at the top of the points. The shield of arms itself is divided into four sections with crossed lines ('parte per cross'https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/1b/Divisions_of_the_field.png) in between. Each section is a different color starting from the top red and gold, and then blue and green. It is supported by two stylized unicorns (possibly lions with unicorn heads), perhaps related there is a red banner with Daventry's two standing lions one over the other as well. It is possible this one represents the new king, and his family (red for Graham, gold for rosella, blue for Valanice, and perhaps green for Alexander but there is not enough evidence to know for sure). Daventry's lions also appears as two statues next to its gate. Another heraldric shield appears on two tapestries(on each side of the thrones) around the time Alexander travelled to the Green Isles. The tapestry itself was violent with golden edges. The shield itself was a 'party per bend sinister'. The diagonal being a two yellow bars with a green bar in between. The top of the shield is red with what looks like a fluer-de-lis in top right corner. The bottom right half of the shield is a series of horizontal black and white bars. Starting with white and ending with black, three bars each. Another variant coat of arms is divided into four parts ('parte per cross'), with the first part in azure fading form light to solid (from left to right) with a stylized diamond with, a stylized "K" inside., the second part contains a standing dragon (dragon in azure), the third part a stylized crown (with a single point, with the Christian cross on top of it), and the last part is nine alternating lines in azure and white ('parte per paly'). In addition there are other tapestries with heraldric imagery. During the period when the magic mirror was missing Edward hung a tapestry in the niche with three vertical lines ('per pale') in the order of blue, white and green, that end in a swallowtail banner design.KQ1AGI File:tapestryKQ6throneroom.jpg tapestryKQ1.png crowntapestryKQ1.png tapestrycastlewallKQ1.png crowntapestryKQ2.png crowntapestryKQ3.png coatofarmsKQ4.png coatofarms2KQ4.png coatofarmsKQ4agi.png coatofarms2KQ4agi.png crowntapestryKQ4SCI.png crowntapestryKQ4agi.png castlewalltapestryKQ3.png crowntapestryKQ1sci.png coatofarmsKQ1sci.png coatofarms2KQ1sci.png Tapestrycastledaventry.jpg tapestriesKQ1SMS.png FLAG1.jpg FLAG2.jpg FLAG3.jpg Wallcovr.jpg blurrywallcvr.jpg Wallcovr2.jpg ShieldKQC.jpeg KQLogo.jpg lionstatuesCastleD.png Penents and flags Various colored penants appear on the castle battlements too. Two red ones in KQ1SCI. Reboot Universe In the reboot universe the lion and unicorn symbols of Daventry also appears on the local gold coins. File:KQ9.png References